Information collection systems that are typically deployed to gather information from a consumer of goods and services are often intrusive and time consuming from the perspective of the consumer. Such information collection systems often require the consumer to access a WEB site that presents the consumer with a series of questions to be completed. While such information collection systems are capable of gathering detailed feedback information from a consumer, the time and effort required to provide the requested feedback information is such that many consumers chose not to participate.
In light of these problems, what is needed is a system and method for efficiently and conveniently collecting feedback or surveying a user.